Family Struggle
by Seven Faces
Summary: When Connor was about to be raped, Angel brings him home to sort out their family problems.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family Struggle

Summary: When Connor was about to be raped, Angel brings him home to sort out their family problems.

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?...Fine. No I don't own Angel, these are not my characters, if they were then Connor would've gotten a better ending. Happy?

Connor walked down the empty streets of L.A. It was cold, so cold that he was shivering and he was only wearing jeans that weren't originally ripped and a thin, black, long sleeved shirt. He felt small drops of water on his revealing flesh, he looked up toward the dark sky, it was raining softly.

The boy looked so alone, so lost, but to himself, he felt pathetic. This new world was so much more different than Quor-toth, he was feared there, and no one would dare cross him. He was _The Destroyer_, but here, he's seen as a frail teenage runaway.

Quor-toth, after Connor got accustomed to it, was his home. Okay fine, it was a hell dimension but to the kid, it was _home_. Obviously not the best home, but still home.

More thoughts about Quor-toth were rushing through Connor's mind, most were...a bit violent but some were quite memorable. But this train of thought was broken when the boy heard "Miracle Child" and that angered him.

He whipped his head to the direction of the voice, it came from a tall, dark haired, smirking, vampire. Connor growled as he took out his hidden knife, it was a knife that he always carried with him. You could say it was special to him, very special. The vampire raised his arms in defense but the smirk was still plastered on his face, "Oh calm down Miracle Child, not here to fight," he was no longer vamped out, "I'm just here to talk to you, you know, _talk_."

"I don't talk to _vampires_." Connor was about to charge at the guy but suddenly, two other demons held him down. The kid tried to get out of their grip but he was in an uncomfortable position.

The vampire laughed, it made the hair on Connor's back stand up. His laugh abruptly stopped when he pointed toward the alley. When the two demons dragged Connor into it, the guy followed and glared directly into the younger boy's eyes which made him very uncomfortable. "You must have misunderstood, when I said we're going to talk, I mean, _we're going to TALK_. Understood?" The vampire's demeanor did a complete 180, "Oh great! Now, my name is Neil, nice to meet you again. Care to tell me your name, can't call you miracle child forever now can I? Oh and once again, that's not an option."

When Connor didn't say anything, one of the demons twisted his arm painfully, Connor clenched his teeth, "Connor." And then realization hit him when Neil introduced himself, "What do you mean, again?" Neil chuckled, "Oh, aha! I didn't actually meet you-meet you. I was just stalking—watching—no I mean, that's not that point." He licked his lips, "You see, _Connor_, I've been watching you from afar. Ever since that time you hunted after one of my friends, I wanted to kill you but when I actually saw you, I've _wanted _you." His pale hand caressed Connor's pale cheek. The boy's face twisted in utter disgust, "Don't _touch_ me." Neil laughed once more and completely ignored that statement, "You're so beautiful Connor and you don't even realize it."

He softly kissed Connor's chapped lips; that action made the boy gasp, Neil mentally smirked at that as he slipped his tongue in. Connor's rage was increasing, he bit down on Neil's tongue so hard it caused him to bleed. The vampire pulled away from Connor and swore, when he saw the miracle child smirk, he snapped. He slapped Connor across his face, it left a bright red hand mark. Connor's smirk disappeared.

"You brat, I tried playing nice but you had to resist. I won't be playing games anymore." He snarled, "Turn him over and hold him down tighter." The demons looked at each other but still did what they were told. As they were trying to turn him over, Connor found an opening. He punched one of the demons and when the other one tried to grab him, Connor shoved him towards the one he punched, resulting on both of them on the ground. Neil, much taller than the young boy, tackled him to the ground.

He pinned both Connor's arm which made the his eyes increase in size, he tried to struggle but it didn't work so he weakly shouted, "Get off!" Neil laughed when he saw Connor's unshed tears, "This'll be the time of your life, oh and don't try to hold back your screams. I love the screamers." With his other free hand, he began to take off the boy's pants quickly.

'_This-this can't be happening…not to me! I'm The Destroyer, feared by all! How could I have gotten so weak?'_ Connor thought as he fought the urge to not cry. He closed his eyes, hoping this was just a hallucination. It was a pathetic attempt to make him feel better and it didn't even work.

He's scared. Connor is scared and there's nothing he can do about it. He was about to get raped by the one thing he hates the most, vampires. He used to be strong so, what happened?

"Who the hell are-Aauugh!" Neil couldn't finish. Connor opened his eyes, Neil was on the ground and the other two demons were gone. He doesn't know who did it but right now, he doesn't care, he hurriedly puts on his pants and tries to get out of there, emphasis on _tries._

Some hand grabs him and now Connor's scared all over again.

With Angel

Something was wrong with Connor and Angel could tell. It was a fatherly instinct he had ever since Connor was born. He vowed to baby Connor and…Darla, he vowed that he would always protect his son. He was to make sure nothing would ever happen to him but that vow was broken the day Holtz, that bastard, took the vampire's baby boy.

"Hey Angel, Where'ya goin'?" chirped a happy Fred, she was just helping Gun clean up some demon leftovers.

"Out, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone so don't waste your time looking for me, you won't be able to find me." Angel said.

Fred and Gun looked at each other with worry. Gun was the first one to speak, "Angel, isn't it a little late for demon hunting? We just killed one a few hours ago."

"Not hunting, searching."

"For who?"

"…Connor." And with that, Angel grabbed his trench coat and left a somewhat confused Gun and Fred.

Angel knew where Connor is, he could detect his smell and he also knew when he goes hunting but this knot in his stomach isn't because Connor went hunting. He knows it isn't that but he doesn't know what it is. Connor's in danger and that's all that matters.

He rues the day he kicked his baby boy out of his house. Connor was angry and mistaken and now he's been living a life no child should go through. Angel tried getting Connor back into his life but the younger boy refused, he said three words the vampire never wanted to hear from his baby boy: I hate you.

Angel actually shed a tear when that was said, of course that was after Connor left. There was so much venom in those three words that you didn't need an empath to sense all the hate and anger.

If the vampire could do that day all over again, he would.

When Angel finally found his child, fury overwhelmed him. There was a man on top of a struggling Connor. He was trying to rape him. That man was trying to_ rape _his baby boy. As soon as he heard "Get off" he ran as quick as he could and punched the guy on top of Connor. He noticed a knife on the ground and was about to stab the demons with it but they ran away.

The fear on his boy's face just made him angrier at Neil. Now, he doesn't care what Connor's going to say, he's coming home with vampire whether he wants to or not.

He grabbed Connor's arm and pulled him close to his chest. Connor did struggle at first but then calmed down when Angel started whispering words of comfort.

"A-Angel?" Connor whispered, he hasn't been held this close since…he honestly can't remember.

"Yeah Conn, it's me." Angel started to caress Connor's hair, "I'm so sorry kiddo, I never should've ki…I never should've reacted the way I did."

The younger boy was getting angry, he pushed Angel and got up, "You can't take back what you did and just saying sorry won't fix it. You _wanted _me out of your life. You were always telling me you loved me but that was lie."

The vampire got up, his eyes expressed pain, "That wasn't a lie, I just wasn't thinking straight. But I really do love you son."

Then something snapped in Connor, his nostrils flared, and his eyes widened. He clenched his teeth and attacked Angel like a wild animal. He clenched his teeth.

"DON'T." He punched Angel which caused the vampire's eyes to widen in surprise.

"CALL." Another punch, the vampire was still in shock.

"ME." During this punch, Angel brought his hands over his face.

"**SON!**" Connor wasn't able to attack Angel this time since he was pushed to the ground. Angel looked at him and stretched out his hand, "I'm sorry."

Connor slapped his hand away and got up on his own, "I'm leaving, don't come after me again." He turned his back but then Angel grabbed his shoulder, "Connor, you're not going anywhere except home."

He snorted, "Home? Oh you mean the one you kicked me out of? Yeah, no, I'm not going back."

Angel's unbeating heart wrenched with guilt but he wouldn't let that stop him. He grabbed Connor's arm but not too roughly, "I'm your father, whether you like it or not, and I decide what you're going to do."

Connor snatched his arm away and snarled, "So what? Did you just _decide_ you weren't my father when you told me to leave? You can't just throw me away like a used tissue and then expect me to come back just because you're my _father_."

"It wasn't like that!" Angel pleaded.

"Then what was it like, _Dad_?" He said the last word with malice.

"I felt—"

Connor threw his arms up in exasperation, "Ugh! Don't start _that _again! It's always about how _you_ felt but what about _me_? All you had to do is wallow in your own so-called guilt because of your decision while _I _was trying to survive out on the streets like a rat because of it!"

"Conn—"

For the first time in years, Connor broke down in tears, "NO! Don't you ever think about how I feel? Yeah, I KNOW you didn't kill Holtz, I found that out a week after you told me to leave. You don't realize how awful I feel about sending you down the ocean. I felt so guilty but I couldn't just go to you and apologize, I felt too much shame." He was on his knees, sobbing.

Angel fell on his knees and embraced his son, "Shh Connor," a tear rolled down his face, "I forgive you, I forgive you." He was overwhelmed with so many emotions ranging from sadness to anger. He's angry at himself for what he did to his baby boy.

Connor's crying didn't cease, "Don't you get it Angel? Why do you think I worked so hard to come back? To kill you? I only said that to Holtz, I wanted to see _you_, because no matter what I say or do, _I love you_." He clamped his mouth, he was never supposed to say that out loud and definitely not to Angel. His face got red so he buried his face in Angel's neck. After that he tried to control his tears.

The vampire's unbeating heart soared with happiness when he heard those three words but he didn't say anything and neither did Connor. After a few minutes Connor pushed Angel back, slightly. His eyes were red and swollen. Angel looked at Connor, "Did you really mean that?"

Connor then roughly pushed Angel back and tried to leave but Angel was too fast for him. He grabbed on to the younger boy.

"Don't be ridiculous! I didn't mean it! I-I meant to say I hate you!" He struggled.

Angel laughed sincerely, "Too late for I hate you's, Conn." Now it was time for the real reason he came back for Connor, to bring him back home. Now he knew he couldn't just drag his son, that would be too much of a hassle so he got an idea.

While Connor was going on with his rant on how much he hates Angel, the vampire grabbed Connor by his waist and hoisted him over his shoulders.

The teen screeched, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY! PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT A CHILD, ANGEL! PUT ME DOWN NOW!" He started hitting Angel's back. '_Hmm, how far is it to Wolfram and Hart?'_ Angel thought as Connor continued with his verbal rampage.

So, uh, did you like? I don't know…I wanted this story to be one of those that make your heart hurt, even just a little. It didn't to me when I reread it…I'll try to do better on the next chapter.

Okay, here's the thing, I want reviews. See, more reviews equal a more likely chance for me to update, get it? Review but only if you like it. You know, it doesn't even HAVE to be long, a simple, 'good story' or 'update soon' would suffice.

Also, no flames, mmkay? It's my first Angel fanfic if that counts for anything. Oh and sorry for the grammatical errors, did not get this beta'd…


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family Struggle

Summary: When Connor was about to be raped, Angel brings him home to sort out their family problems.

**CHAPTER 2 **

After a while, Connor did stop yelling, much to Angel's relief since his ears were starting hurt, but then the kid starting_ complaining_, which is much, much worse than yelling. The vampire really regrets the fact that he didn't bring a car with him but on the bright side, Wolfram and Hart is getting closer.

"Aaaaaannngeeeel, I'm really uncomfortable. Could you put me down, please?"

"Promise not to runaway like the last time I put you down?" He stopped, smiling from how Connor said his name. It was cute.

"…"

"Conn?" Angel didn't get a reply so he kept on walking. Connor groaned, he wanted to say 'yes' but he can't promise that he won't runaway, Connor doesn't go back on his word. He's not that kind of person.

He sighed, "Fine, Angel, I won't runaway now put me down."

Angel smirked as he put Connor down then pointed to the Wolfram and Hart building, "We're here."

All of the workers stared at Connor which made him feel very uncomfortable and really, who wouldn't? Some of the workers, both human and demon, glared at the kid. Maybe it was anger, after all Connor _did _kill a lot of demons than anyone would suspect.

Angel noticed Connor's uncomfortable state, "They won't hurt you, they work for me." Connor glared, "Yeah, I heard. You were supposed to be the champion of good, now you make deals with demons. You must feel like such a big man." Angel tightened his hands into fists which made Connor somewhat regret what he said but only somewhat. The walk just got more uncomfortable.

After what felt like hours, Angel opened a door. Inside it was a bedroom, a very plain bedroom. The walls were grey; there was a lamppost on the side of the baby blue bed, no windows and a TV. That was it.

Connor walked inside, he was going to be living here. Well, it's better than Quor-toth but only by appearances. Angel walked inside then closed the door behind him. He coughed, it was fake but it got Connor's attention, "This'll be your new room. Do you…like it? I mean, I could get someone to paint the room to a color of your choice and get some toys or something. Kids your age like toys right? You know what, I'll ask Gun." The vampire mentally hit himself, he was babbling, "I mean, sure, it's not much now but there's a TV. It works too but you can't watch anything inappropriate. I have some old books—"

"It's fine."

To Angel, the atmosphere was consumed with tension. He hated the fact he didn't know much about his son but he's going to change that. Starting today, he's going to see if he could take a few days off. He began to think about what of activities he could start doing with his son. Angel smiled, _his son_, he liked the sound of that.

The dark haired vampire was still in deep thought about his new life with Connor that he didn't even the younger boy was trying to get out of his new home until he heard the door click. He came to his senses then grabbed Connor's shoulder, "Where do you think you're going?" He glared at the back of the boy's head.

Connor slowly turned his head to face Angel. There was worry and a little bit of fear written all over it. Angel took his hand off of Connor, he felt a little guilty, and he thought he caused the worry on his son's face.

"I-I can't find it." Connor stuttered, "My knife, I can't find it." The older vampire looked confused, "Knife? Oh mean this one?" He took out the knife from earlier. It was the one he found lying on the street, he was going to kill the demons with it but they ran away. He didn't know he took it with him. Connor's eyes grew, "Yes…" he whispered ever so lightly and tried to reach for it.

Angel, a little curious, raised it a little further away from the boy, so he couldn't reach it. He almost regretted the decision when he saw the anger in Connor's face but he couldn't lose his leverage. He wanted to know why the kid got so worried because of a simple knife. Alright, fine, it may not have been the best of tactics but it's the only one he thinks will work with Connor.

"Give it back." Connor growled.

"I will, once you tell me why you were so worried about it."

"I use it to kill demons, it my favorite weapon."

Angel didn't like the answer, he may not know Connor as well as he should but he does know that Connor likes big, sharp artillery. He still doesn't understand why a simple knife like the one in his hand is so special to his son, it's not even that sharp.

"Connor, tell me the whole truth. Why's this knife so special?"

The miracle child tightened his fists; he can't fight Angel so that's out. He could distract him but that might not last long. His only option left is…

"It was a gift." It was a simple version of the truth but still the truth. He got it when he was in Quor-toth, he was five years old and he killed his first demon. Blood, the demon's blood, was everywhere, especially on little Connor's arms but that didn't stop him from smiling. His joy only increased when his father, Holtz, saw what Connor did. For the first time, Holtz was proud of him. He was so proud that he gave Connor his very own knife. Ever since then, the little boy treasured that knife.

"From?"

"Father."

Angel was taken aback, "Your father? What father? Please don't tell me you still refer to that bastard as your _father_."

Connor punched Angel, hard, he hated the way the vampire referred to Holtz. Yes, he loves Angel but that doesn't mean his other father doesn't have a place in his heart.

"Don't speak about him like that!" He looked away from Angel, "He was more of a father than you were. He fed me, he clothed me, he _raised _me." Connor looked at Angel, straight in his eyes with a glare, "Where were you?" Holtz may not have been father-of-the-year but at least he was able to take care of the boy for 15 years.

Angel felt a pang in his heart, "Me? I was trying to get you back!"

Connor growled, "Yeah? Well, you weren't trying hard enough! Did you even _try _to take me away from Holtz before he jumped or did you just stand there like a fool?"

"I-I…"

"'I-I' what? Were you going to tell me about how you felt again?"

Angel didn't know how to reply to this but he tried, "Connor, I'm sorry for everything that's happened to you, I really am." He said it softly and pathetically.

"Sorry? That's all you can say, _sorry_!" Connor was outraged, he's the one who's been living been living in a hell dimension, not Angel.

Angel ignored that last comment, "But I'm going to try to make things better. I promise, I will." Determination was present in his eyes.

He saw Connor's anger change to sadness, "It's a too late for that." Angel shook his head, he put his hands on his son's shoulder, "No, no, it's never too late Connor."

Oh how Connor wished he could believe that but wishing won't solve anything. "Get out."

"Wha-what?"

"I want to be left alone so get out and leave the knife on the floor."

Angel did what his son demanded but he was a little surprised at the tone. It sounded…hopeless. When he left, the door was slammed shut and locked. That made the vampire sigh, he has so much to fix.

There was a security guard walking near him, "Hey you! Come here." The guard did as he was told, "Yes Boss?" His voice was very deep. Angel pointed to the door, "I want you to guard this door, don't let anybody in and make sure nobody gets out." The guard nodded, he did as he was told but he just had to say something, "You know Boss, I've had kid problems as well but your kid has some serious issues. He—"

Poor guy, he didn't even get to finish, Angel cut his head off with a large axe. It's Wolfram and Hart, they always have a weapon lying around here and there.

Everyone was staring but quickly turned away when Angel looked at them. He cleared his throat then spoke to his assistant, "I need a new security guard here, NOW."

Connor slid his back against the door, he heard everything. Angel doesn't trust him, he never did. He was incredibly embarrassed of their conversation a few moments ago. There was so much he wanted to say but he couldn't and there were other ways the conversation could've gone. He loves Angel, the boy knows it wasn't his fault but the pent up emotions are sometime too much for him. The only time he feels that way is when he's around Angel.

Connor gently kissed the near top of his knife and hoped that everything would get better.

Eh, this chapter was hard to do. I just couldn't get in the mood, you know, well, I guess you could blame Helen Kane for that. I keep listening to her cutesy songs while I'm trying to write stories hurt/comfort stories. Oh well.

Also, I'm so happy for the reviews I got. Honestly, I never expected so many, you guys are too nice! So I updated a lot faster than I would have.

Keep the reviews coming! I love them…


End file.
